Bang Shishigami/Quotes
Attacks Drive CT/CS= Specials CT/CS= Distortion Drives Astral Heat Miscellaneous CT/CS= {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="1" class="darktable" style="width: 100%;" !English Quotes !Japanese Quotes !Translated Japanese Quotes !Note |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Introduction |- |''Hailed by the heavens, earth and people! The one and only Bang Shishigami is now here!'' | | |Regular match |- |''By the sweat of my brow…err, my brow…grr, you evildoer! I will punish you!'' | | |Regular match |- |''You won’t escape, evildoer! The defender of justice, Bang Shishigami, will be your opponent!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Defender of justice! Burning Bang!'' | | |Regular match |- | You’re exploits can no longer go unchallenged, villain! |懸ってでご座る、この大悪徒ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ！, Kakatte de gozaru, kono dai-akuto Raguna za Buraddoejji! |''Come, you great villain Ragna the Bloodedge!'' |VS Ragna, CP |- |''Prepare yourself, you giant demon!'' | | |vs Tager |- |''Prepare yourself, mechanical man-beast!'' | | |VS Tager,CS |- |''I pray that today, my feelings will be heard!'' | | |VS Litchi |- |''So, you are one of the Six Heroes! I would love to see your strength, first-hand!'' | | |VS Hakumen |- |''Your sins are beyond salvation. I will exact justice here and now!'' | | |VS Jin |- |''Now now, its time to spread your wings!'' | | |vs Carl |- |''Come, young one! I shall show you the secrets of the Vigilante way!'' | | |VS Taokaka, CS |- |''You! You’re no ordinary human, are you?'' | | |VS Platinum, CS |- |''I’ll smack that twisted will of yours back into shape!'' | | |VS Kagura |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Defeat |- |''Master…please…forgive me…'' | | |Regular match |- |''God…DAMNIIIIIT!'' |畜生うぅぅぅぅぅ！, Chikusōōōōōō! |''Damn iiiiit!'' |Regular match |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Victory (Round) |- |''And for the final blow…I cannot do it!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Who’s gonna be next!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Pathetic!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Get up, get up!'' | | |Regular match |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Victory (Match) |- |''I cannot lose! Until I have fulfilled my duties!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Hahahaha…I can’t….stop….Wohahahahaha!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Here comes…the hero of justice!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Now…jump, into my MANLY CHEST!'' | | |VS Litchi |- |''It would seem that your luck has finally run out!'' | | |VS Jin |- |''Now reveal your true identity, charlatan!'' | | |VS Platinum |- |''There are two things in this world I cannot stand! Lies, and evil, and lies, and BELL PEPPERS!'' | | |VS Hakumen |- |''I am Bang Shishigami! The man respected and adored by ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOW HIM!'' | | |VS Carl |-| CP= {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="1" class="darktable" style="width: 100%;" !English Quotes !Japanese Quotes !Translated Japanese Quotes !Note |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Introduction |- |''Hero of love and justice, Bang Shishgami!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Where evil and darkness lurks so shall I. Bang Shishgami at your service!'' | | |Regular match |- |''You there! Halt! Hero of love and justice shall be your opponent! '' | | |Regular match |- |''Why you evildoer! let us fight fair and square! '' | | |Regular match |- |''By the sweat of my brow…i and,…ahh…no matter the ninja who fights for love and justice is here! | | |Regular match |- |''You’re exploits can no longer go unchallenged, villain''! |懸ってでご座る、この大悪徒ラグナ＝ザ＝ブラッドエッジ！, Kakatte de gozaru, kono dai-akuto Raguna za Buraddoejji! |''Come, you great villain Ragna the Bloodedge!'' |VS Ragna |- |''So called Hero of Ikaruga I have longed for the day our paths would cross once more!'' | | |VS jin |- |''Bring it on, disciple number 1!'' | | |Vs Taokaka |- |You giant cyborg who bewilders my beloved Litchi I will have justice! | | |VS Tager |- |''I pray that today, my feelings will be heard!'' | | |VS Litchi |- |''I am ready for you, disciple number 2" | | |VS Carl |- |Six heroes! So we meet again. | | |VS Hakumen |- |''I’m ready for you, disciple number 3" | | |VS Platinum (sena) |- |''I am ready for you, disciple number 3. Great form!" | | |VS Platinum (Luna) |- |''That mask! you could only be evil!'' | | |VS Relius |- |''I’ll smack that twisted will of yours back into shape!'' | | |VS Kagura |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Defeat |- |''Noo! I surrender!'' | | |Regular match |- |''My flames of justice are now embers''. | | |Regular match |- |''How could justice fail? | | |Regular macth |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Victory (Round) |- |''It was just bad luck you had to face me'' | | |Regular match |- |''Feel the wrath of a ninja'' | | |Regular match |- |''Justice will win!'' | | |Regular match |- |''The battle is not over. Rise!'' | | |Regular match |- |''I hope my feelings and good deeds has reached my beloved!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Do not underestimate a ninja!'' | | |Regular match |- ! colspan="4" rowspan="1"|Victory (Match) |- |''Well-known fact I am the strongest ninja!'' | | |Regular match |- |''Need a hero? look no further.'' | | |Regular match |- |''I can take you under my wing too'' | | |Regular match |- |''Justice cannot be stopped!'' | | |Regular match |- |Hahahahaha!That was like a walk in the park hahaha | | |VS Ragna |- |''I suggest you keep your distance. For next i cannot guarantee your life!'' | | |VS Jin |- |''I am none other than bang shishigami! a kind man who helps those in need. | | |VS Taokaka |- |''I am Bang Shishigami! A man who saves a damsel in distress from the clutches of evil. | | |VS Tager |- |''Now jump into my manly chest!'' | | |VS Licthi |- |''I am Bang Shishigami! A man who is adored by his cute little disciple'' | | |VS Carl |- |''I am Bang Shishigami! A man who hates evil and lies and bell peppers let it be known! | | |VS Hakuman |- |''Not even worth mentioning ha ha ha ha!'' | | |VS Relius Category:Quotes Navigation